You're just Growing up, Johnny
by spicygurl
Summary: Johnny wakes up one morning with a little more "stamina" then usual. Let's just say he isn't the "only one up" this morning. Sodapop helps him "go back DOWN to sleep". No slash, though some could argue that it's borderline slash. Felt I had to post this*


**A/N: This story means absolutely nothing to me. I was an immature writer when I started this; I don't even know if I wanna continue it. I might depending on how many reviews and hits I get.**

**M for a reason folks!**

**Rated M for Adult situations, language and suggestive phrases. (Some might consider this borderline slash, however, NO ONE IS GAY!)**

**Johnny POV**

It's been two days since my voice first started cracking. I would be talking to Ponyboy, and then my voice would just hitch. He would ask me if I was alright, and I would shrug. Was I alright? Ever since then, I've made it a goal to not speak unless absolutely necessary.

I woke up one morning on the Curtis' couch, and like every morning I had to pee something awful. I walked sleepily to the bathroom and stood over the toilet. Nobody really bothered to put the seat down when they were done, seeing as we were all boys. Plus, it saved time in case of an emergency.

I looked down at the bowl in front of me, still half asleep, and unzipped my always worn jeans. I didn't lock the door, so I pulled the zip down enough to "pull out" and do my business. As I did, I noticed that my...thing, was already half way out. I was really shocked. I've never seen anything like this before. I walked over to the door and locked it. This was going to take some investigation.

I pulled my pants down so they were around my ankles, and almost collapsed when I saw my dick almost completely up. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled out, forgetting that I wasn't in my own house and that people around me were sleeping.

I heard footsteps come rushing down the hall, followed by a loud pounding on the door. "Johnny! Are you alright?" Soda called.

"Um...i think so, but I'm not really sure." It was honest. I heard him twist the knob on the door and was thankful I locked it.

"Johnny, can you unlock the door?" He asked. I knew he wanted to help me, but I wasn't sure that this was the- I winced. Man, but this hurt. I pulled up my pants and walked over to the door to unlock it.

I opened it just a crack and peeked out. "Can I come in?" He asked, quietly

I thought about it and shook my head. "No."

He glanced behind him to make sure no one was behind. Then, he leaned in and whispered, "I know what's going on and I can help you get rid of it."

I sighed. "Okay." I stepped back and let him come in.

He slipped in the little space and closed the door, locking it with the gentle click of the hatch. I stood huddled up in the corner, back to him, hiding my "thing".

"Okay," Soda started, "Can you turn around, Johnnycake?"

I sighed and turned around, the bulge evident and huge in my pants. I felt my cheeks simmering with the embarrassed blush on my face.

Soda didn't comment, his facial expression never changed; actually it did, but it was hardly noticeable.

"I take it no one ever taught you how to do this, huh?" He asked.

"Do what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sit over there." He said, pointing to the toilet. I obliged, closing the lid as I sat down. "This is gonna be weird, Johnny, but bear with me, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"First things first; when did you get that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up this morning and there it was."

"Oh. What you have there, is called a morning erection. After you hit puberty, you get one every morning. Have you been having any...strange dreams lately?"

"Strange like how?" I asked.

"Like...any... exciting dreams?" He was still looking for words. "You know...full of action?"

"Oh! Um, yeah. Once, I think."

He was going to ask another question, but I winced as I felt the, so called "morning erection" sting again. "I'll ask it later." Soda said, waving it off. "Let's get rid of this." He looked me dead in the eye and said, "I need you to pull down your pants."

My eyes widened in horror. "Why?"

"You have to, Johnny." He said. I said nothing and he continued. "It's just you and me, Johnny. Don't be embarrassed." I still said nothing, considering. "You know, Ponyboy got one of these last week and I helped him." No words left my mouth. "I could get him in here, if that would make you more comfortable."

"No!" I almost shouted. How weird would that be? I pulled at the zip of my pants and gave Soda one last look. He was looking at me, encouraging me to continue. So I did, I pulled down my pants. It left me standing there in my boxers; boxers that barely hid the growth. My cheeks burned violently at the exposure.

I turned my attention to the dripping facet, avoiding the erection and Soda. "Johnny?" Soda called. He was waiting for me to look up at him, so I did. "Can you pull down your boxers?"

My eyes just about blew up, they were so big. "No, I can't." I said miserably.

"Don't worry about it, Johnny. I really want to help you. Don't worry, I won't touch you if your really that uncomfortable."

I thought about it for a really long time, then looked back up at him. "You ain't got nothing I don't." He said, reassuringly. That just made me blush all the more; now I was thinking about _his _"private parts".

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked, timidly.

"Only a little. The longer you wait, the more pain there is though."

That was enough to make me want to rip the fabric off. "Could you turn around or something?" I asked.

"Sure." His thin framed back was now facing me. I waited a minute, but then pulled the cloth off me.

"You done?" Soda asked, voice slightly muffled from his position.

"Y-yeah." I said. "You can turn around now." And that's what he did. He kept a straight face as he told me to sit on the toilet once again. I did and he bent down in front of me, his face uncomfortably close to my dick.

"Gimme your hand." Soda commanded. I complied. He wrapped my hand around my member and told me to hold on. That alone eased a lot of the pain from the area and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth. "That feel good?" Soda asked.

I nodded. "Mm hm." He pumped faster and faster, making moans long and loud erupt from my mouth. Soon enough, my junk let go of all the white stuff. I'm not too sure of what it is, but it felt really good. My breaths came in shallow pants and the whole room was hot, too hot to be comfortable.

"All better?" Soda asked smiling. I nodded. "You know what? I got an idea! Can you stick around for awhile, until me and Darry get back from work?"

"Yeah..." I said.

Soda smiled. "Good." And then he left.

"Ooookaaaaay?"I whispered to myself.


End file.
